Tea for Four
by daky
Summary: The sequel to "Tea for Three". Candace and Linda are home alone again, so they want to have some more "tea" with Jeremy, but this time they intend to call the fourth person to join them...


Thank you for your positive feedback on "Tea for Three"! It inspired me to write this sequel. Enjoy and review!

Candace had a strange dream that night. She was with Jeremy and they started dancing to some electronic music. Soon the background went all psychedelic. She was seeing all kinds of colors, then the picture of Jeremy started to dissolve too. Eventually she saw the talking zebra.  
"It gets weirder, Kevin."  
Suddenly she felt like she was falling, but she woke up before she could hit the ground.  
"Huh... that was... weird." she mumbled. Then she remembered what happened the previous day.  
"Ah, yesterday was so amazing! Jeremy came over for some tea, then mom and I made sweet, sweet love to him. It was like a dream."  
She approached her window. "I better see if those two brats started building something in the backyard again." But the yard was empty.  
"Oh, yeah, I remember now. They went to that science fair. They won't be back 'til evening, and since dad is absent too, it means mom and still have the whole house for ourselves, which means... we can call Jeremy for "tea" again!"

Still in her pajamas, she got out of her room. The bathroom door was open and she thought there was no one in there, but when she entered, she saw her mom in the tub, having a bubble bath.  
"Mom! If you were taking a bath, why didn't you close the door?"  
"No one's in the house but us two. There's no need to do that", Linda replied. "We're both girls, aren't we?"  
"Yeah, you're right", Candace said, then she pulled her panties down and sat on the toilet. She started urinating, not even trying to hide the splashing sound.  
"Have you noticed how we act much more casual since Lawrence and the kids are gone?", Linda asked. "I mean, the last time you were using the toilet in front of me was when you were learning how to use it."  
"Yes. I could get used to this."  
"Well, you better don't 'cause the guys are coming back tonight."  
"Maybe, but this is still our day! What do you say we seize it?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, we should..."  
"Wait", Linda interrupted her. "Do you want to join me in the tub? It's really cozy."  
"Yeah, why not?" Candace wiped herself, flushed, then she took off her pajamas and her underwear, and got in the tub.  
"Wow, this really _is_ cozy!"  
"What'd I tell you?"  
"Hey, mom, what do you say we call Jeremy for some "tea" again? We had so much fun yesterday, it'd be a pity not to do it again."  
"Good idea, honey, but let's do it later during the day. I have some shopping to do."

They got out from the tub and dried themselves.  
"I'm hungry. Let's dress up and have breakfast", Candace said.  
"Or... let's _not_ dress up and have breakfast naked!"  
"Sure, sounds like fun!"  
They entered the kitchen completely naked.  
"You serve Perry his breakfast", Linda said, "while I prepare us scrambled eggs."  
Soon they were sitting around the table eating.  
"This is the first time I'm eating my breakfast naked!" Candace said. "Have you ever done that, mom?"  
"Yes, while I was a young girl. I had a boyfriend who wasn't a nudist, but he did love being nude around the house. We spent lots of time with no clothes in his apartment."

They finished breakfast.  
"Well, I should be putting on some clothes now", Linda remarked. "I have to go and buy a few things."  
"Can't wait to have sex with Jeremy again!" Candace said excitedly. "I bet we'll have even more fun than yesterday!"  
"I hope so, too. See you later, honey." Linda left the house.

"Okay, let's see..." she was looking at her shopping list while pulling the cart in the supermarket. "I need to buy some cereal, some minced meat, some coffee, some snacks..."  
While deciding what brand of coffee to buy, Linda heard a familiar voice behind her:  
"Linda! Hi!"  
She turned around and she saw Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, her friend and neighbor.  
"Oh, hi, Viv! What you're doing?"  
"Shopping... just like you."  
"How are you? How's Isabella?"  
"We're both fine... Hey, why don't you come to my place after we finish the shopping? We can chat around and have some tea."  
"But I _will_ have some... heh, heh... tea this afternoon."  
"Aw, c'mon! Isabella went to some kind of a field trip with Fireside Girls and I don't have any company."  
"All right. Let's go."  
"Great!" Vivian turned around and continued pulling her cart. Linda couldn't help but look at her butt.  
"Huh... I never noticed how hot Vivian is! She must've lost some weight or something..." she thought.  
She touched her crotch. "My God, I'm already wet just looking at her butt! I guess I'm physically preparing myself for another portion of Jeremy's meaty dong this afternoon!"

They entered Vivian's house.  
"I'm going to prepare us tea", Vivian said. Linda sat on the couch in the living room. Soon, Vivian came back from the kitchen holding a tray. After they've had some tea, Linda asked:  
"So... how have you been these days, Viv?"  
"Oy vey. To be honest with you, Linda... not very well. I'm kinda depressed lately."  
"Why?"  
"Well, this house has no men! I need someone to do all the male stuff here. And besides that, I don't have a... a..."  
"Lemme guess. You feel so horny lately and you don't have a man who would screw you good?"  
"Um... not exactly the terms I was gonna use, but that's right! How did you know?"  
"I know you, Viv." Linda moved closer to Vivian and put her hand on her leg. "You're not my friend since yesterday. I think I know what would you like right now... and yes, I'm not male, but I do have some... hidden qualities." She started touching one of her boobs.  
"Whoa, Linda! I never knew you had that in you."  
"I have. Now just relax and let's enjoy." Linda was kissing her neck.  
"Oh, what the heck. This _is_ what I'd like." Vivian started grabbing Linda's butt.  
Two women looked at each other for a moment, then they kissed on the lips. The kiss was pretty long, and the tongues were touching each other a lot.  
"That... was... wonderful." Vivian whispered when they finally stopped.  
"It gets better." Linda put her hand in Vivian's panties. She was touching her pubes and labia, then she stick her finger inside Viv's vagina.  
"You're already all wet", she commented. "Come on, let's get naked!"  
They quickly took off all their clothes and started playing various erotic games. They were hugging and making out for some time. Their naked bodies were rubbing against each other. At one point, Linda started sucking one of Vivian's boobs and licking her nipple. Vivian began stimulating her clit with one hand while caressing Linda's body with the other.  
"Linda, turn around, please." Vivian said. Linda did as she was told.  
"You have an amazing butt, you know that?"  
"Why, thank you, Viv." Linda almost blushed.  
"I want to play with it. Please lie down on your stomach."  
Vivian started to enjoy Linda's butt in every way she could think of. She was licking it, kissing it, massaging it, kneading her butt cheeks, rubbing her vagina against Linda's butt (and moaning in the process), and eventually she was fingering her anus while masturbating with her other hand. She felt enormous pleasure that she hadn't felt in years. Linda was enjoying it as well.  
"I want you to make me cum, Linda. And I know just how you're gonna do it", Vivian said, then she went to another room. She came back with a strap-on.  
"You want me to bang you with a strap-on?", Linda asked.  
"Exactly! Do you have any experience with strap-ons?"  
"Yeah, but that was back in college."  
"You wanna go back to those days?"  
"Sure, why not?" Linda put it on. Vivian got in position for doggy style.  
"Now put it in my vag, Linda."  
Linda put her hands on Vivian's hips and started to penetrate her vagina.  
"Oh, yeah... that's the stuff..." Vivian was murmuring in ecstasy.  
Linda was increasing the tempo progressively.  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! You're the best, Lynn! Just do it... harder... deeper... faster!" Vivian's moans became louder as her orgasm was approaching.  
"Oh, God... oh, God... I think I'm gonna cum... oh, God... I'm... I'm CUMMING!" Vivian was experiencing one of the best orgasms in the past few years.

They laid down.  
"It was great, Linda! I don't remember the last time I've enjoyed sex so much! I swear, you're much better than that no-good husband of mine!"  
"Glad I made you feel good."  
"Okay, but not it's only fair to make you enjoy as much as you made me enjoy, right? Let me just put the strap-on and..."  
"Thank you, Viv", Linda interrupted her, "but I have to go now. Besides, today I'm gonna get pounded by a young, meaty dick, so I'm kinda... saving myself for that."  
"Ooh, a young dick! Very well then. I'll see you around. Oh, and thank you!"  
Linda dressed up, French-kissed Vivian one more time, and left.

"Okay, Stacy, I'm off. See you tonight", said Mrs. Hirano.  
"See you, mom", Stacy replied. Her mom had just left the house and Stacy stayed alone.  
"I think I'm gonna read some teen magazine and enjoy myself", Stacy thought. She entered her room, took a magazine and threw it on her bed.  
"Boy, it really is hot today", she thought as she was wiping sweat drops off her forehead.  
"Hmm... since it's so hot, and considering I'm home alone... I don't really have to be fully dressed." Stacy sat on her bed and took off her shoes and socks.  
"I still feel hot below my belt... Oh, well" she took off her skirt, then her panties. She was bottomless now. She laid on her stomach and started reading the magazine. She was enjoying the feeling of breeze on her bare butt.  
"Some of those people are pretty hot", she thought after reading a few pages. "I wouldn't mind having sex with some of them. Oh God, thoughts like that make me really horny."  
She sat in front of her computer. While waiting for the system to load, she took off her shirt, then she finally unclasped her bra and removed it.  
"I'm fully naked, yet I'm still hot", she thought. "Either this day is really hot, or I've gotten really horny. Or maybe both."  
She started watching some pictures with her and Candace. Looking further in Candace's photo album, she saw a picture of Linda.  
"Wow, Candace's mom is pretty hot", Stacy was thinking. "I wouldn't mind seeing her naked, and being intimate with her."  
Stacy spread her legs and licked her palm, then she slowly started masturbating while looking at Linda's photo.  
"Oh, yeah... ohhhhh, yeah... the things I'd do to you, Linda..." Her moves became faster.  
"I don't care if she's my best friend's mom, I'm gonna masturbate to her picture until I cum... mmm... she's so hot..."  
Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Dammit! Moment ruined." She picked up the phone. "Hallo?"  
"Hey, Stace", that was Candace. "Whatcha doin'?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Here I am in my room, all naked and masturbating..." she didn't want to say who she was masturbating to.  
"No way! I'm naked, too!"  
"No way!"  
"Way! Listen, Stace... Would you like to come over to my place? Jeremy is gonna be there, as well as my mom, and we can all have some tea."  
"Tea?"  
"Yep. And by "tea" I mean "fun", and by "fun" I mean... you know..."  
"What?"  
"Well... Remember when you and I were experimenting with sexual games, practicing make out and boob groping?"  
"You mean you're calling me to do that with you, your mom and Jeremy?"  
"That's right, sport."  
"Don't say another word! I'll be right there."

Stacy was standing at Candace's door and knocking.  
"Who's that?" she heard Candace from inside.  
"It's me, Stace!"  
"Come in! I'm in my room!"  
Stacy entered Candace's room and found her lying on the bed, topless. She quickly got barefooted and sat on the bed next to her.  
"I hope you're horny, Stace."  
"Yes. Yes, I am."  
"Then you're REALLY gonna enjoy the next hour or so." Candace started touching her breasts.  
"Where are your mom and Jeremy?" Stacy asked.  
"They'll be here soon. We can start without them if you like."  
"Sure, why not?" Stacy hugged Candace and their lips met in a deep, long, passionate kiss.  
Stacy started undressing. While she was taking her shirt off, Candace was removing her skirt. She stayed in her underwear.  
"Knock-knock!" Linda was standing at the door.  
"Hi, mom!", Candace greeted her.  
"Hi, Candace. Stacy, I see you've made it."  
"Good day, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher", Stacy said, but before she could finish the sentence, Linda kissed her lips. Stacy was surprised a bit at first, but then she closed her eyes and started to enjoy the kiss. They made out for at least ten seconds.  
"Oh, and don't call me that. It's Linda."  
"Sure thing. May I touch your boobs now?"  
"Sure." Linda sat on the bed, then Stacy got behind her and started playing with her boobs with both her hands. Meanwhile, Candace unclasped Stacy's bra. Stacy stopped groping Linda's breasts so she could take her bra off, while Linda took off her shirt.  
"Nice boobs you've got there, Stacy" Linda said while touching Stacy's breasts.  
"Thanks. But I want to see yours, Mrs. Flynn-... I mean, Linda."  
Linda quickly removed her bra.  
"Wow! Those are truly amazing..." Stacy started sucking one of Linda's nipples. Candace got behind her and started grabbing her boobs, loudly moaning in the process.

Suddenly, they heard a voice: "Am I interrupting something?"  
It was Jeremy, standing at the door.  
"Jeremy! You startled us!" Linda said.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Sure. We were waiting for you, after all. Just lock the door first, please."  
He did so, then he came back to Candace's room.  
"Nice bulge you've got there. You're already rock hard, aren't you?" Candace asked playfully.  
"After seeing you girls grabbing and licking each other's boobs, even a eunuch would've gotten hard."  
"Oh, you flatterer, you! Come on, remove your clothes and join the fun", Linda said as she was taking off her pants.  
"Ooh! I want to remove your panties, Linda!" Stacy clapped her hands in glee.  
"Go ahead."  
Stacy took Linda's panties and pulled them down. When she removed them, she said:  
"Spread 'em!" then she started kissing Linda's labia and licking her vagina.  
Meanwhile, Jeremy took off all his clothes and sat next to Candace. They hugged and made out for some time.  
"Okay, Candace, now do what your mom is doing! Lay down and spread your legs as wide as you can."  
Candace obeyed. Jeremy took a position similar to Stacy's, and gently touched Candace's clit with his tongue. Then he slowly dragged his tongue across her labia, came back to the clit, then licked the labia again. Candace was screaming from pleasure.  
"Stacy, let's do a 69", Linda said. "It's not fair to you to lick my pussy while I'm doing nothing."  
Stacy changed her position so her crotch was right above Linda's face. Linda grabbed her buttocks and began licking her vagina, while Stacy got back to licking Linda's. They were enjoying all benefits of pose 69.  
"Jeremy, let's have the same thing as them", Candace said. Jeremy laid on his back and Candace got above him. He continued satisfying Candace with his tongue while she was sucking his penis. Candace wasn't moaning anymore since her mouth was full; she was mumbling now, but it still was from great pleasure.  
After some time, they decided to change positions.  
"Candace, Jeremy, stand in front of me", said Stacy. They did so. Stacy sucked Jeremy's penis a bit, then she licked Candace's vagina for a few seconds, before blowing Jeremy again. She repeated the cycle several times while grabbing their buttocks, until she got tired. She laid on the bed to rest.  
"Now I want to feel a dick inside me" Linda said. "Jeremy, do me!"  
Jeremy put his penis in Linda's vagina slowly, and after a few in and outs, he increased the tempo. Soon they were both enjoying that so much, they couldn't restrain themselves from moaning out loud. Candace and Stacy were watching, laying on the other half of the bed. Stacy was even touching herself to that picture.  
"Linda... I'm going to cum..." Jeremy whispered.  
"Come on... cum on me!"  
A few seconds later, Jeremy was blowing his load all over Linda. She fingered herself until she had an orgasm, too.  
"I want to have an orgasm, too!" said Stacy.  
"Me too", Candace replied. She and Stacy took the proper position and started stimulating each other's genitals.  
"Are you enjoying this?" Stacy asked after some time.  
"Oh... am I ever! Just keep on, Stace. You like this, too?"  
"Sure! Come on, let's... let's cum!"  
They continued rubbing each other's clits. Their moans got louder. Eventually Candace screamed:  
"I'm... I'm... cumming!"  
Her body was shaking as she was moaning in orgasm. A couple of moments after that, Stacy had an orgasm too. She was moaning out loud as well, while Jeremy and Linda were watching their ecstasy with smiles on their faces.

After they took a rest, Linda got up.  
"I'm gonna prepare us some snacks! Would you like some?"  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Jeremy and Stacy shouted, while Candace added:  
"That's my mom... always making snacks for everyone."  
They ate, they had a drink, then they rested some more.  
"So..." Candace asked the rest, "y'all ready for round two?"  
"Yeah!"

The foursome continued. They've been playing various sex games in different poses. At one point, Stacy was giving Jeremy a blowjob while fingering Candace's vagina with one hand, and rubbing Linda's clit with the other one.  
In their next pose, Jeremy was licking and sucking one Linda's boob while Stacy was doing that with the other one. Candace was stroking Jeremy's penis and licking his testicles.  
After that, Jeremy, Candace and Stacy were hugging and sharing a triple kiss. Each one's tongue was touching the other two. Meanwhile, Linda was playing with Stacy's butt, then she started fingering her butthole.  
"Linda... what're you doing?" Stacy was a bit surprised, just like Jeremy the day before.  
"What can I say? I like buttholes! Just relax and enjoy it, honey." Linda continued fingering her anus while masturbating with the other hand. She was doing that for some time after she finally had enough.  
"Linda, the feeling of you fingering my butthole was amazing!" Stacy said afterwards. "So I want to return you the favor, all right?"  
Linda just nodded and laid on her stomach. Stacy opened her buttocks and started playing with her anus and sticking her fingers in it. They were both enjoying it very much.  
"Jeremy, kiss me! Make me enjoy this even more!" Linda said.  
Jeremy French-kissed her. Linda's tongue soon was in his mouth.

For the grand finale, all three girls got on all fours, and they positioned themselves next to each other: Candace was on the left, Stacy was in the middle, and Linda was on the right. Jeremy was first penetrating Candace for a while, then he moved to penetrating Stacy, and after that it was Linda's turn. Then he got back to Candace, then to Stacy again, and so on. The girls were moaning, giggling, and kissing each other in the process.  
After a few circles, Jeremy couldn't hold it any more. He was having sex with Stacy when he felt he was going to ejaculate. So he pulled out of Stacy and shoot his sperm all over her back.

Finally, they were laying on the bed, all tired and sweaty.  
"Girls... Jeremy... that was freaking WONDERFUL!" Candace said. "The stuff we did yesterday was great enough, but this... This must be what heaven feels like!"  
"Yeah, it was awesome", Stacy added. "Make sure you call me the next time your dad and brothers are away, all right?"  
"You can count on that."  
Stacy started dressing.  
"I have to go now. I promised my mom I'll help her around the house today."  
Before leaving the room, Stacy said:  
"Linda, you have the prettiest boobs and the best butt! Is it okay if I call you sometime when I'm bored, so you and I can have some... fun?"  
"Sure, why not?" Linda replied.  
Stacy left. Jeremy started dressing as well.  
"I have some work to do, too, but I must say that fours... I mean, that "tea party" was sweet! We must do that again sometime, okay?"  
"Sure thing."  
Jeremy kissed both Candace and Linda on the lips and left.

Candace and Linda were left alone in Candace's room.  
"What's the matter, mom? You don't look very happy. Weren't you enjoying?" Candace asked.  
"Oh, I was. This was the best sex I've had in years. It's just... I'm a married woman, and I just had sex two teenagers, while my daughter was also having sex with them at the same time! Should I feel guilty? Am I a bad person?"  
"Aw... You don't have to feel guilty! You're _not_ a bad person."  
"I thought I was over all that teenage stuff with partying, wild orgies and whatnot. Yet here I am, in my forties, doing all kinds of naughty stuff with two teenagers, with my daughter doing it as well."  
"So what? It's never too late to have some fun! Think about it: would you've preferred doing nothing but house errands and buying groceries for these two days, instead of having fun with me and my two friends?" Candace was still supportive.  
"I guess you're right! But I... I cheated on my husband!"  
"Don't say that! You haven't cheated on him, you were just... fooling around with your daughter's friends, that's all."  
"You really think it's not that big a deal?"  
"Of course not! Look, you said dad wasn't paying attention to you anymore. You said you even asked him openly to have sex several times in the past year or two, and he never felt like doing it. So it's your right to satisfy your needs elsewhere."  
"You've been watching that feminist TV show again, haven't you?"  
"Guilty." Candace giggled.  
"Oh... Come 'ere, you!" They hugged.

Later that day, in the evening, Lawrence came back home.  
"Hi, honey!" Linda greeted him. "How things went at the meeting?"  
"Oh, it was good. We were talking about business and... stuff. I'll tell you all about it at the dinner."  
While Linda was preparing dinner, Phineas and Ferb got back as well. Soon the whole family (including Perry) was having dinner.  
"So, kids, did you have a good time at the science fair?" Linda asked.  
"It was great, mom!" Phineas replied. "We showed them some of our inventions, and they were thrilled! In fact, they liked them so much, they said they wanted to manufacture some of them in their factories! So they want me and Ferb to visit them in their companies, so we can discuss about selling the rights to them."  
"It's great, kids", Linda said. "Does that mean you'll be traveling places in the next few days?"  
"Yep."  
"That reminded me", Lawrence said, "that business meeting I've been to wasn't the only one. In a couple of days I'll have to go and attend some more."  
"So... Mom and I will be left home alone again?" Candace asked.  
"Yes... but I'm sure you two can have fun on your own. Right?" Lawrence said.  
"Yes. Yes, we... can." Candace and Linda looked at each other and smiled. They knew what that meant for them. They knew it only too well.

END

This isn't the last of it! If you'd like to see more sex adventures of Candace and Linda, just stay tuned. Also, if you have suggestions for new sequels, feel free to PM me.


End file.
